Rumours
by HDPT
Summary: Rumours can destroy friendship, trust, respect and even love to those who hold a strong bond of it, This is what happened to the best friends, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. This is not tradgedy since I am still not sure to give it a happy ending!


_**A/N: I would first want to thank you for visiting this story. Sorry if there is any wrong grammars.  
><strong>__**  
>Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are best of friends. Mikan tends to protect her best friend since he was always bullied for being the school's geek. But, Natsume returned the favour, not in a good way, to make her crush to love him, he made bad comments on Mikan since everyone is interested to see the ugly side of the most beloved almost perfect girl.<strong>_

_**Rumours started spreading like wildfire and Natsume had a new look making Mikan the school's geek and Natsume the heartthrob. Broken hearted and crushed, Mikan left the country, crying, and left her love one behind wanting to forget and forgive and start a whole new life.**_

**Chapter 1: Rumours**

"Why Natsume, why," a certain brunette crying her eyes out in her bed while looking at the picture of his best friend, Natsume.

"What did I ever do to you, you idiot!" Mikan said as she tore the picture in to two, removing her from his nerdy best friend Natsume.

"Did I hurt your feelings, did I did something wrong, did I not protect you from those bastards, did, did I ever betrayed you, darn it!" Mikan said as she is looking at the now torn picture.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Mikan wiped her tears and opened it, as she opened it, she slammed the door and said, "Bastard, what are you doing here, get out of my house, now that you are girlfriends with Luna Koizumi, a school heartthrob, you may go now or I will call the police."

The guy from the other side then spoke with his husky voice, "Mikan, I-I," he stuttered and gave a chance for Mikan to give a counter, "I what, did not really meant to betray you, did not meant to give your secret, did not meant to give our little childhood secrets, did not meant to create false rumour, did not meant to not help you, I did not meant to betray you because of my bitchy, slutty girlfriend , I did not meant to laugh at you, I did not meant to broke your heart in to pieces, I did not meant to destroy the last piece of respect for me, I did not meant to destroy your trust in me? That what you came here, well fuck you, I never want to see you again."

And with that, Mikan cried and went to the bathroom in her room and there she cried again. "Fuck him, I love him and he is too dense to do that, fuck him!"

Yes, Mikan loved and still loves his childhood friend, even though he did those stuff but she can't avoid to be mad and heartbroken.

What happened, see for yourself.

_Flashback_

_A certain popular, pretty, yet feared teenage girl walked the halls of their school. But, as she walked through it, she heard her classmates and schoolmates say things._

_"How could that girl have the guts to go to school," or "What a bitch, just look at her walk," or "What kind of girl sleep with her brother, that is not just right."_

_Things like that was said to our brunette, Mikan Sakura, at first she did not know she was the one who had been told to be the bitchy, slutty whore but then she is sooooooooooo wrong._

_She confirmed it when a certain strawberry blonde girl named Luna, who is always second to Mikan and hated her for being that and will even sell her freaky whore like body for that._

_Sadly, the same whore is the crush of the first love of Mikan, the nerd Natsume Hyuuga, well, he is not a nerd anymore when Luna did change the way he looked, in other word, he is hooooot now but Mikan liked Natsume, ugly or not._

_"Hey bitch, you had the nerve to go to school after the rumours, scratch that, the news," she said in a mocking way._

_Mikan was confused by this and answered, "You whore, what are you talking about, what news?"_

_Then, Luna gave Mikan the daily newspaper._

_The clip says it all._

_**Mikan Sakura Anjo, Perfect, No way, She Is The School Real Whore**_

_Base on our trusted resources or should we hide the name into Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's one and only best friend, we had gained very fresh and important news. What are they, well, see for yourself.  
>We had listed the 10 most shocking about our dear Mikan.<span>_

_1. Mikan is a back stabber saying things at the back of her friends__  
><span>__2. Mikan just copies her homework in any subjects from Natsume__  
><span>__3. Mikan wears polka dotted underwear.  
>4. Mikan likes sempai especially those who has girls like Akira Tonouichi and Kaname Sonou<br>5. Mikan is just an illegitimate child  
>6. Mikan is the sister of the crazy girl, Rika Anjo<br>7. Mikan has stayed always single and the one she said Ryou Jinimaistu is really her cousin  
>8. Mikan never wear bra until she was 14<br>9. Mikan killed her illegitimate mother  
>10. Mikan lost her virginity with her father<em>

_**What This Said Is All True**_

_Mikan's tears went down to her face, she looked at Natsume who never ever had the nerve to even say sorry._

_The whole day she was crying and she had been absent for weeks crying her eyes out, though every night, her father, Jason Anjo did unbearable things to her._

End of flashback...

Mikan is still crying on her bathroom while Natsume, outside her room is still frozen on what he heard, but what he heard is all true, he did betrayed his best friend, and told things that are highly confidential but, he broke down with temptations.

To Be Continued...

**Please Do Drop A Review  
><strong>_**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**_

Age:  
>Natsume~18<br>Mikan~17  
>Girls except Sumire and Aoi ~ 17<br>Sumire and Aoi ~ 14  
>All boys except Youichi ~ 18<br>Youichi ~ 15

Note: Hotaru and the others will appear at the latter part of the story!


End file.
